


【E谷】战后

by pomozi



Category: E谷 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomozi/pseuds/pomozi
Summary: 三次真人无关，请勿以任何形式转出。





	【E谷】战后

**Author's Note:**

> 三次真人无关，请勿以任何形式转出。

黑桐谷歌睁开眼睛的时候有一瞬间的恍惚。他的意识还残留在老E的思维图景里，黑森林密匝的枝叶间凝起黯淡的雾气。虽然这样的经历还是头一次，但黑桐谷歌所接受过的向导训练也使他不至于慌乱失措。他眨了眨眼睛，极快地把自己从幻象里剥离出来。森林与雾气消失了，老E悬在他上方注视着他，低声发问：“感觉到了？”  
  
谷歌一抬头就直直撞进他眼里，愣了一下才缓慢点头，轻声道：“看来我们成功了。”  
  
他有些后知后觉地意识到他们的姿势此时依旧暧昧。两个人赤裸的双臂缠绕着对方的身躯，较劲般地把彼此紧紧困在怀里，贴近到呼吸可闻的程度。而他们的腰部以下远没有那么纯情。谷歌的双腿被迫打开缠绕上对方的腰肢，老E的性器则危险地抵进他的腿根。被那样迫人的热度和硬度紧贴着，黑桐谷歌不自觉地动了一下腿。  
  
老E倒抽了一口冷气，俯下身把脸埋进谷歌的颈窝，模糊不清地抱怨：“别蹭……我快忍不住了……”  
  
“那你先起来。”灼热的呼吸扑在皮肤上，谷歌强迫自己保持语调稳定，“精神结合已经完成了，我们没有必要再——嘶——”  
  
老E一口咬上谷歌颈侧，觉察对方身体疼痛般的僵硬，转而替代以几乎可以称为温柔的亲吻与舔舐：“可是肉体结合还没结束呢……你忍心让我就这么硬着回去吗，指挥官先生？”  
黑桐谷歌覆在老E后背上的右手上滑到他的后颈，手上一发力把他的脑袋硬生生拉了起来，看他的眼神里明明白白地写着“关我屁事”。  
  
“真是无情啊谷歌。”老E叹气，“最起码我现在是已经和你结合的伴侣，也算是你的第一个男人，就不能对我稍微温柔一点？”  
  
“所以我没有直接把你踹下床。”黑桐谷歌道，“或者说我应该按照遇敌习惯先给你一枪。”  
  
“我们昨天刚签过停战协议。我已经不再是你们的敌人了。”老E提醒他。  
  
“停战协议也指明了让双方部队将驻扎地各退后二十公里，而没有让某位上将先生大半夜跑来我的房间。”黑桐谷歌也提醒他。  
  
“我也没办法。”老E叹气，“我的精神混沌状态已经持续了一段日子，甚至有几次我差点就摸到了那个感官负荷超载的边界。你知道的。”  
  
黑桐谷歌当然知道。这其实也是他权衡之下选择了与老E结合尽快为他构筑精神屏障，而不是把他从窗户扔出去的原因。  
  
“你在我的混沌中出现了，就像照亮黑暗的那道光。”老E敛下眉目的模样看起来异常虔诚，“我看到你的第一眼就感觉到了——而且我相信你和我是一样的感觉。”  
  
黑桐谷歌和老E的第一次见面是在停战协议签订仪式上——在那之前黑桐谷歌根本没想过哨向伴侣之间最强烈的契合特征，所谓的“一见钟情”会发生在自己身上。身边的一切色彩都褪色淡去，一切声音都减弱消弥，唯一的感知就是站在自己面前的那个人，想要拥抱他亲吻他占有他的念头自然产生如同本性，而后疯狂生长成大树，是人类妄图触及极乐的攀天之途。  
  
“不过我猜你不知道，”老E压低了声音，如同拨动低音弦的大提琴，“我那时候满脑子都是撕掉你那身性感的小制服，把你按在会场那张大理石圆桌上操，让你用你那好听的声音喘息和尖叫，然后哭着求我再用力点——”  
  
“所以我要感谢你没有当着几百人的面兽性大发？”  
  
“不客气，那么作为补偿——”  
  
老E语声突然一顿，黑桐谷歌眼神微动，精神屏障一瞬间扩散开来包裹住对方。走廊尽头转过极轻的脚步声，在黑桐谷歌的房门前停了下来。  
  
“黑桐指挥官？”隔着被轻叩响的房门是一个压低声线的询问，“我们察觉到了您的精神波动，您还没有入睡吗？”  
  
“还没有。”黑桐谷歌隔着门回答他，“巡查辛苦了，有什么异常状况吗？”  
  
“一切正常。请您放心。”门外的人回答。  
  
“很好。”黑桐谷歌点了点头，正要顺口鼓励两句，话音就猛地哽在了喉间。  
  
“我们将要继续执行巡逻任务，黑桐指挥官也请早些休息，您从停战协议签订完之后似乎精神就不太好，请务必保重身体。”  
  
黑桐谷歌仰起脖颈深吸一口气，等着门外的脚步声远去后咬着牙一字一顿：“埃、德、蒙——”  
  
“舒服吗？”老E抬起头看他，唇边一抹暧昧的透明水痕，笑得像偷到鱼腥的猫。  
  
黑桐谷歌盯着他的嘴角平复下气息，缓慢道：“你好像很熟练嘛。”  
  
“临时抱佛脚学了些东西而已。”老E低笑，朝他暧昧地眨了眨眼，“不过它看起来还是挺喜欢的嘛。”  
  
黑桐谷歌盯了他一会儿，懒洋洋地往后一靠，整个人干脆地放松下来：“我开始怀疑你所谓‘有利于精神结合的方式’是另有所图了。”  
  
“身体无障碍的接触有利于精神的顺利结合，这是物质决定意识的体现。”老E抵死不认，“而且哨兵和向导的精神结合大部分都是同步于肉体结合的，我确实没想到单纯的精神结合能成功。”  
  
“所以说你还是图谋不轨。”黑桐谷歌扬眉嗤笑一声。  
  
“我真的没有。”老E无可奈何地笑了笑，“本来我只是过来看看你，没想到你就突然要给我做精神屏障……”  
  
“所以是怪我咯？”黑桐谷歌道，“我虽然不太确定你是怎么进来的，就凭你那个精神混乱的程度，你回去的时候走到一半就突然失控也有可能。”  
  
“你们的防守布局太严密了，我就多动用了几次哨兵感官……”老E揉了揉鼻尖，连忙解释，“我没有打算用这个要挟你现在跟我精神结合的意思，真的！”  
  
黑桐谷歌歪头看他良久，忽然嗤地笑了出来。他伸出双臂拉下老E的脖颈，不分青红皂白地吻了上去。老E被他吓了一跳，还没反应过来就被对方侵入口腔，粗暴地舔舐了一圈。正当他搂住对方的脊背打算反客为主时，黑桐谷歌却一仰头退开些许，不紧不慢地瞥了他一眼，眉梢流转出一抹绮丽风情。  
  
“你紧张什么。”他轻声道，华丽音线带了些低哑，“要做的话就快点，就别么多废话。”  
  
老E的回答是把他按倒在床上，径直吻了上去。

老E觉得先进行精神结合再进行肉体结合是个再正确不过的选择。容纳对方成为自己的一部分使得交缠磨合的快感急剧增长，哨兵敏锐的感官此刻悉数牵系在对方身上，想被他温柔地悉数包裹，又想把他连皮带骨地吞吃入腹，彼此之间每一次亲吻和抚摸都是电流般的刺感。纵使精神结合使得他们对对方的身体异常熟稔，但当老E把自己抵进对方身体时，黑桐谷歌还是皱起眉头，咬住下唇发出不适的呜咽。  
  
老E几乎是一瞬间停下动作，弯下脊背去吻他眼角泛起的绯红：“很难受？”  
  
“有点勉强。”黑桐谷歌实话实说。  
  
老E的吻于是掠过他的面颊，然后落上他的脖颈，双手则开始游走在他周身上下，寻找他的敏感带。黑桐谷歌在他的抚摸下微微颤抖，在他摸上尾椎末节处时猛地一僵。  
  
全幅注意都放在他身上的老E自然不会察觉不到。他按着那块皮肤缓慢揉搓起来：“听说拥有精神动物的人都会或多或少地出现动物的一些体征——你的尾巴哪儿去了，小狐狸？”  
  
黑桐谷歌闷哼一声，报复性地狠抓了一把他的后背：“那你的翅膀呢，猎鹰先生？”满意地听到老E被挠得嘶了一声，他的手下滑到对方的双肋安抚般地轻挠两下，突然低声笑了出来。  
  
“你笑什么？”这一笑来得突兀，老E出声询问，手则不动声色地覆上他尾椎的那处敏感带，意味不明地轻轻抚摸。  
  
“其实我之前觉得你的精神动物会是鹅。老鹅嘛。”黑桐谷歌在他怀里闷笑，“不过反正鹅和鹰都是禽类，也都有翅膀，而且鹅不是战斗力也很强嘛……”  
  
老E低笑一声，骤然快且重地揉捏了一把谷歌的尾椎，趁着对方猝不及防之下身体一软，狠狠直撞进了深处。  
  
黑桐谷歌的声音一瞬间哽住，只颤抖着哼出一声甜腻的鼻音。老E爽得呼出一口气，拼着最后一丝自控力压着声音问他：“疼吗？”  
  
黑桐谷歌深喘一口气，抬手揽住对方的脖颈，一口咬住了他的喉结。  
  
老E只把这当做应和他心意的邀请。他捏住对方的腰，彻底放纵了自己压抑许久的欲望。  
  
属于他们彼此的时间还有很长。

 

 

老E神清气爽地从浴室里出来时，黑桐谷歌正靠在床头闭目养神。老E丝毫不见不久前因为动手动脚被对方丢出浴室的尴尬，无比熟稔地爬上床把对方拉进怀里。黑桐谷歌被他一连串动作折腾得不得不睁眼：“你还不走？”  
  
“你们基地守卫换班还有半个小时，等会儿再走。”老E满不在乎地把下巴抵上他肩头，“哨兵的警惕性已经很高了，你们居然还会安排巡逻部队，我们就从来不做这种没用的事情。”  
  
“我会建议指挥部下次和你们开战的时候采取夜袭作战的。”黑桐谷歌调整姿势让他靠得舒服些，“当然，如果有下次的话。”  
  
“这几年咱们两方的战争消耗都很严重，起码有个十来年你我是没什么机会刀兵相见了。不过毕竟是实现了和平，不枉费你我在这里斗了这么长时间。”老E的鼻尖缭绕着对方身上沐浴露的清香，忍不住不正经起来，“要是你早点脱光了躺在我跟前，说不定咱们早就打不起来了。”  
  
“按照停战协议的下一步，这里可能会建设边境贸易市场。”黑桐谷歌不搭理老E的口头调戏，“我很可能会被国会委派负责此事。”  
  
“我这边军部的调任令已经下了，我留在这里负责治安。”老E笑眯眯道，“以后我带你去我那边看看。”  
  
黑桐谷歌点点头，又出声：“好。”  
  
“我也可以来你这边，我们一起到处走走。”  
  
“好。”  
  
“你们这儿特产的那种饮料挺好喝的，你记得给我留点。”  
  
“好。”  
  
老E俯下身，在对方的唇上狠狠亲了一口。  
  
“我们还要多点时间用来上床。”他得意洋洋地宣布，“各种姿势和体位都尝试一下，把以前虚度的时间都补回来。”  
  
黑桐谷歌哭笑不得。他伸手像是想掐身后那个大言不惭的家伙的脸颊，却鬼使神差般地勾住了对方的下巴。他顺势像逗猫一样地挠了挠对方的下颌，心情突地好了起来。  
  
“好啊。”他说。

 

-终。-


End file.
